1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing method and a program storage medium, and more particularly, is suitably applied to a notebook type personal computer device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years a notebook type personal computer (hereinafter referred to as notebook PC) equipped with a small charge coupled device (CCD) camera has been developed. And the usage, such as attaching the image data photographed by the CCD camera to the electronic mail and transmitting this electronic mail has been generally conducted.
In practice, in the case where the user photographs a subject, after setting the picture quality and various kinds of modes of the CCD camera on the notebook PC screen, the user starts taking photos. At this point, in the dialog box (setting screen) to set the quality of picture, multiple menu items, such as “brightness”, “contrast”, “hue”, “darkness of color” and “sharpness” are provided and a slide bar for adjustment is provided per each menu item.
Accordingly, when the user conducts the setting of the picture quality and a variety of modes of the CCD camera, after opening the exclusive dialog box on the display screen and selecting the desired menu item by operating the mouse, the user adjusts the setting condition matching the pointer to the slide bar of the menu item selected by operating the mouse by drag and drop.
However, in such constructed notebook PC, since there exist numerous number of menu items for conducting the settings of picture quality and various modes, if all settings of menu items are conducted by drag and drop operation, it has created a problem negatively affecting the operability.
Especially, in the notebook PC, a stick-type pointing device provided on the middle part of the keyboard is pushed up and down, and right and left, and the left click button and the right click button placed on the front side of the keyboard are pushed and the whole processing from the selection of menu item to the adjustment of the slide bar should be conducted by the stick-type pointing device and the left click button and the right click button. It has created a problem that the operability has become worse.